


Ruby's Grimm Experience

by Flamingwulf2k



Category: RWBY
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Throat Rape, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingwulf2k/pseuds/Flamingwulf2k
Summary: Commission by anonymous. Ruby goes to a forest to train, but she bites of more than she can chew and ends up being used by a very pent up beowolf





	Ruby's Grimm Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for 2K words.

Ruby Rose was visiting a nearby forest in Patch where grimm activity was relatively low. She had her weapon Crescent Rose out and ready for fighting. Wearing her gear which consisted of her red and black huntress attire as well as her boots and stockings, she even wore her red and black collar as a bonus. “Boy I wonder if there are any other grimm around here.” She said to herself thinking that she should have brought her dad, Qrow, or even Yang. At least with them she could have made small talk. 

“Eh I’m sure I’ll run into some soon.” She then stayed quiet as she kept walking. Soon enough she found a small group of beowolves and smirked to herself. It would be great practice for her, especially for one on group situations. She holds her weapon in sniper form before she aimed for the biggest beowolf and fired.

BOOM!

The crack in the air was heard as the grimm fell dead and started disintegrating. Ruby saw about three more come out and start running at her. She then used her scythe and shot herself forward, using the recoil to swing her weapon down and skewer the blade down onto one of the beowolf’s skulls. Then she fired it into the second one killing two of them. She looked for the last one but couldn’t find him anywhere. “Wait… did it run?” She said while looking more before she felt a hot breath hit her neck. Then her eyes widened in surprise, and she tried to swing her scythe back.

THUNK!

It was then lodged into the side of a tree and Ruby gasped. Trying to run for it, but the bipedal wolf monster quickly bit down on her cape. That made her yelp out as she felt the strap strain against her neck, making her trip back. Ruby coughed out before she was grabbed and then slammed against the tree by the beowolf. She got dazed as she put her hands on the snowy ground. “AGh… gahh.” She rubbed her neck before she was pushed onto her back. Gasping she felt something hot slap against her soft delicate face.

“W-What… the…” The thick, long, throbbing red slab of meat radiated heat off it. She swore that she saw it steaming from the chill air. “W-Wait! N-“ Her words were ignored by the beowolf and he slapped it against her face. He even got the sticky pre cum on her face as it cooled. Ruby gasped before she felt it go into her mouth. Her silver eyes teared up as she felt the cock go down her throat. Ruby tried to bite down, but her jaw felt weak and her aura had nearly been shattered from the impact against the trees. She noticed something else while she used her tongue to push his cock back and tried to keep it from going any deeper. Ruby saw something round and bulbous at the near back of the cock, like a dog’s penis, it was a knot!

“Mmmmnnph!?” Now Ruby was even more panicked and that costed her. The red member went deeper, down her mouth making her pupils dilate as she felt the cock start to stretch and bulge her throat out. She flailed her arms and legs, but the Grimm had a tight grasp on her wrists to keep her from grabbing anything important. She then felt the knot pressing against her lips, and before Ruby knew it, a pair of charcoal black balls slapped against her face. 

SMACK! SMACK! 

They nearly covered her eyes as the scent overwhelmed her nose. Her cheeks turned pink her legs started twitching from the musky scent coming from the black ball sack. Her eyed rolled up slowly as she felt the grimm push down more before pausing. She’s never had anything like this happen before. She didn’t even have her first kiss yet, let alone giving oral to a grimm! At first, she thought he was going to pull out. His red cock was coated in throat slime and spit from her mouth. She saw it come out and her hopes were dashed once the beowolf sent a hard thrust that slapped his balls onto her face once more. At the same time the cock swabed some of her spit out as it ran down onto her face. This made her drool unwillingly as he fucked her throat more. Her neck was soon straining against her collar and shirt, making her eyes widen as her airflow had been cut. She struggled more as the throatfucking continued and Ruby couldn’t do much to stop it until he pushed his cock deeper in.

POP!

She took in deep breaths, ignoring the fact that the musky scent from the heavy cum tanks slapping against her face entered her nose. Her buttoned shirt had popped, and her collar had broken off from how the thick member had bulged her throat out. She was both relieved and shocked before she realized something else. Now there wasn’t anything else to put any resistance against the rest of the cock. Before Ruby knew it the bulbous knot that was pressing against her lips before another loud pop was heard and echoed through the snowy forest.

POP!

Ruby’s legs froze as she felt her cheeks puff up as something thick and hard was starting to swell in her mouth. She couldn’t take it out and tried pulling her head back. But to no avail as her face covered by the heavy balls and some of her own spit that had been swabbed out moments ago when the large member would come out only to go back in much deeper. Her mouth was starting to feel full as the thrusts were much more sporadic and faster. Her eyes widened as she realized that he was going to cum. She tried struggling or moving away, but the knot was stuck in her mouth. It was swollen and she could barely move her head as his balls slapped against her nose and against the spit covered face. It made the slapping sounds more audible as the Beowolf started panting raggedly and held onto Ruby’s shoulders to keep her down with each harsh thrust. 

Her gags came out much louder as her tongue swirled against the red meat. She moved her legs more to try and get him off, but to no avail. “GRK! GHK!” Ruby let out more gags as she was starting to feel the member throb and pulsate within her throat. She tasted the odd pre cum oozing down her throat before the Beowolf let out a loud howl and then came inside of Ruby’s mouth, then down her throat. 

Ruby let out a yell, but it turned to gurgles as she froze. She felt all the grimm’s thick hot cum go down her throat and into her stomach. Ruby felt herself start gulping it down before she stopped. It turned out to be a bad idea as she felt it start to go back up and soon the cum came out of her nose. Tears welled up as her eyes rolled up in slight pain as the grimm let out a few pants shooting a few more loads of cum down the Rose’s throat.

He then moved and his knot was fully swollen, which kept any cum from leaving her lips. Ruby went limp feeling her stomach swell a tiny bit from the large amount of cum intake. The beowolf let out a growl before cutting her corset, revealing her chest and toned stomach. Her body turned red slightly from how flustered the Rose was as the cum was much warmer than she thought. Its as if she was drinking fresh thick melted chocolate. 

After a while the Grimm dragged her body slightly from the knot before the member swelled down a bit and it came out of her mouth loudly.

POP!

 

She gasped out before the tip stayed in and shot one last load in her mouth. Filling her mouth up as she breathed through her nose, which had a trail of white cum that went down her cheeks. Her mouth was open, and she had a pool of thick pearly white cum gathered in her mouth. She closed her lips and then swallowed the large load shivering to herself. Ruby slowly turned over and rubbed her neck a bit as it was sore. 

“hah…ah…” She let out a few shaky breaths as she heard a ringing sound. She perked her head up as she rubbed her nose and lips from the saliva, cum and some tears. She slowly went over to her scroll which had started ringing. She saw the contact and picture. “Y-Yang.” She was crawling over to the scroll and as she was going to grab it. A large paw stomped on it.

CRACK!

She gasped out and she looked up hearing the growling coming from the same grimm that had raped her throat. She shivered while biting her lip. She slowly backed up before he let out a roar and stepped forward before grabbing her head. “Nonono! Wai-GHRK!” She yelled out before she felt his cock sheathe back into her mouth. Though it was much easier for the rest of the cock to enter her mouth. She felt the grimms balls slap against her chin as it swabbed more cum and saliva out from her mouth. It all went down her chin and her bulging throat as he continued to ravage it. 

She felt much weaker with each thrust as her arms slowly went limp. The large cock went back into the cocksleeve that was her throat. She could feel the hard meat continue to drill into her mouth as her nose pressed against his crotch. Giving some type of warmth to her as the cold air hit her exposed body with her B cup breasts bouncing in the air. Her hard nipples rubbing against the grimms thighs. She moved onto her knees and got her bearings with her flushed face looking up at the beowolf raping her throat. His clawed hands wrapped around her head, making her head move back and forth. His balls repeatedly slapped against her chin. Feeling something start to throb inside her mouth again, at least in this position his cum wouldn’t leave her nose.

“Grk! Gak! Gek!” Gagging on the meat, Ruby’s face heated up and her throat was starting to adjust to him. She hated that, and she hated that she was helpless. Ruby looked and saw Crescent Rose stabbed into the tree She couldn’t even reach it. The movements the Grimm made her silver pupils dilated. She started to think this meant he was getting close again. Her head was being moved more and her throat bulged out again. Ruby could feel the knot start to hit the back of her throat. Her face started turning red as her passage of air was being blocked and before she knew it her mouth was then flooded with another large load of cum.

The thick pearly white cum went down her throat once more, as she was forced to drink it. It made her body heat up a bit as she felt her eye twitch. Once he finished, she felt like it was over before a final load surprised her and then more cum oozed from her nose. She went limp, feeling the grimm slowly pull his cock out of her mouth. Swabbing some cum, and throat slime out as it ran down her chin and neck, before slowly getting onto her breasts. She thought it was the end, but then the fresh slap of another cock on her shoulder made her eyes widen. She saw more grimm around her with their cocks out and ready to fuck her face. “Oh no.” Was all Ruby said before she was grabbed. Her sore mouth and throat used once more as other grimm came in to use her as well.


End file.
